Mr. Satan
|Race=Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth=Age 736 |Date of death=Age 820Dragon Ball Online, 2010 |Height=6'2" (188 cm) |Weight=208 lbs. (94 kg) |Address= Satan House |Occupation=Martial artist/Wrestler Martial arts teacher King (Cross Epoch only) |FamConnect= Future Mr. Satan (alternate timeline counterpart) Videl's mother (ex-wife) Videl (daughter) Gohan (son-in-law) Pan (granddaughter) Goku Jr. (great-great-grandson) Majin Buu (partner/best friend) Bee (pet dog) Assistant Miss Piiza (agent) Piroshki (student) Caroni (student) Intergalactic Fighters (students) }} Mr. Satan (ミスター・サタン, Misutaa Satan; lit. "Mister Satan"), also known as Hercule or Hercule Satan in the FUNimation Dub, is a character in the manga Dragon Ball, and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Overview Name In the original Japanese media his name is Mr. Satan, however he is referred to as Hercule in FUNimation's English dub (though he retains his original name in unedited releases) as well as Viz Media's own English versions of the manga. This is attributed to the typical process in Dragon Ball (and shōnen in general) of stripping Judeo-Christian references for the sensitivities of Western audiences. "Hercule" originates from Hercules, in Roman mythology. In the U.S. edition of Shonen Jump, it is explained that Hercule is the real name of the character while Mr. Satan was his stage name. This was later contradicted in the Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, where it was revealed in an interview with Akira Toriyama that Mr. Satan is his stage name and his real name is Mark (マーク, Maaku), a rough anagram of Akuma, which means "Devil" or "Demon" in Japanese, keeping in line with his family's naming scheme. The Man behind the Champ Mr. Satan enjoys eating high class steak and riding high class Satan model cars. He has a car with the numbers "666" on the side. A clear reference to 666 being the number of the devil, connecting back to Mr. Satan and his name reference. During the Dragon Ball Z time period, Mr. Satan is the reigning World Martial Arts Champion, a title won fairly by beating other normal earthlings in a time when Goku and other powerful fighters were battling on Namek and later against the Androids. During this time, Mr. Satan became rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world." In the eyes of characters who know otherwise, he is considered to be a showboating blowhard. When the Z Fighters arrived on the scene starting with the Cell Games, he started a pattern of claiming them to be his disciples, which, while preserving his status and self-serving ego, has produced good results in the past. In spite of showing many signs of greed and cowardice, Mr. Satan is still a fundamentally honorable, decent, sensitive and kind-hearted man. He genuinely cares about protecting the innocent and fighting for justice to the best of his abilities, and is prone to violent and righteous anger when faced with the abuse of helpless innocents by villains. He shows moments of great courage when his family and friends are threatened by evil. Mr. Satan's true colors are foreshadowed when he risks his life to get Android 16's head near Gohan, which leads to Gohan's transformation to Super Saiyan 2. In the Majin Buu Saga, Mr. Satan is revealed to be a fundamentally good man as opposed to the arrogant showboat persona he exhibits, and his bravery and kindness towards the good Majin Buu play a major role in Kid Buu's defeat at the end of the Kid Buu Saga. Prominently, he has saved the lives of Bee, Vegeta, and even Majin Buu. Recognizing that Majin Buu was used in his innocence by Babidi, he tearfully begged Vegeta to spare his life as he laid helpless after being beaten by Kid Buu, and was ready to risk death to protect him. Mr. Satan's love for his friend moved Goku enough to join in his defense, allowing the formerly evil monster to start a new life as a hero and benefactor to society. Mr. Satan's skill as an orator came into good use by the series' end. Without the adoration and support of his legions of followers, the Z Fighters would never have been able to raise the Super Spirit Bomb and defeat Kid Buu. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku and his friends come to see the good in Mr. Satan and decide that he is a noble hero. Biography 24th World Martial Arts Tournament In anime-exclusive flashbacks of the previous 24th World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is briefly seen fighting Spopovich (back when he was a normal human) in the tournament's first-round match. It is here that one can easily see Mr. Satan's capabilities in comparison to that of other "normal" (human) martial artists (and that Mr. Satan does have some martial ability indeed, enabling him to defeat earthling opponents with less skill and/or power level than him). He easily defeats Spopovich and goes on to fight and defeat Jewel in that tournament's final-match, winning the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. None of the Z Fighters fought in this tournament, allowing Mr. Satan to win it easily and fairly. Taking on Cell After hearing Perfect Cell's announcement of the Cell Games, Mr. Satan announces to the world that he will enter the tournament and defeat Cell. A few days before the games begin, Mr. Satan pleases a huge crowd of fans by punching through a bus and ripping a large book in half. At the Cell Games, at ringside, Goku tries several times to warn Mr. Satan against confronting Cell, but the World Champion believes he is more than equal to the task of taking down the deadly bio-android. Throughout the Cell Games, Mr. Satan is convinced that Cell is a mere trickster, having never seen ki attacks before and believing them to be mere light shows. Mr. Satan (and his top students Caroni and Piroshki as well, in the anime) face Perfect Cell and lose quickly in embarrassing fashion. The ZTV reporter on-hand to chronicle the Cell Games repeatedly ridicules Goku and the other Z Fighters, firmly believing (along with most of the world) that Mr. Satan is the only one who stands a chance of triumphing over Cell. After showing off his strength by destroying fourteen out of fifteen tiles, Mr. Satan attacks Cell with his Dynamite Kick, but Cell launches him from the ring with a single effortless flick of his hand, at which point Goku steps in and the tournament commences. Claiming that he simply slipped out of the ring, Mr. Satan (and his pupils) sit out the rest of the Cell Games, watching Goku, and subsequently Gohan, fight Perfect Cell. Mr. Satan is repeatedly questioned by Jimmy Firecracker of the television crew about returning to the ring to face Cell again, but each time the World Martial Arts Champion insists he is suffering from agonizing stomach pains that are preventing him from a rematch. Although Mr. Satan cowers in fear for much of the time, he does play a pivitol role in Gohan's eventual victory over Cell. After Cell destroys Android 16's body, the severed head of 16 lands near the area where Mr. Satan and the TV crew are hiding. The still functioning head of 16 implores them to carry him over to Gohan. Putting aside his fear (and looking to save face in front of the news crew), Mr. Satan agrees to bring the head of Android 16 to Gohan. This sets into motion the sequence of events ultimately responsible for unleashing Gohan's hidden power. Near the end of the Cell Game, the television equipment is destroyed and the conclusion, in which Gohan (with help from Vegeta) finally destroys Cell with a Kamehameha Wave, is not broadcast to the global audience. The television crew, having sought shelter from the devastating ki attacks, does not witness Cell's demise. After the Z Fighters depart, Mr. Satan convinces Jimmy and everyone else that Gohan was beaten and that he defeated Cell single-handedly with a vicious karate chop. Despite some initial skepticism at these claims, the gullible masses are quickly convinced that Mr. Satan indeed defeated Cell and he becomes the world's new hero and hottest celebrity. The next World Tournament Seven years after Cell's defeat, Mr. Satan has become increasingly rich and famous. Satan is seen in several moments, including for a few seconds training his pupils, and cowering away in his home to avoid a gang of thugs, even as they take advantage in a fight against his daughter, Videl. He is also briefly mentioned during a conversation between Gohan and Videl as they both secretly hoped for Gohan to beat Mr. Satan at the next World Martial Arts Tournament so that Satan could be taught a lesson in humility and respect. Videl initially scoffs at any suggestion that her father is not all that he claims to be, though over time she comes to see the truth. She also confides in Gohan that her father, once an accomplished martial artist, is now living solely off his reputation and no longer keeps up with his training. As reigning World Champion, Mr. Satan is automatically entered into the World Martial Arts Tournament (aka: Strongest Under the Heavens) and is dismayed to see the Super Saiyans (The "Golden Fighters") there, remembering them from the Cell Games. Satan rides out the tournament in fear of being exposed as a fraud, knowing full well that he does not stand a chance against Goku and his friends. After the Junior Division Final in which Trunks defeats Goten, Mr. Satan is set to fight an exhibition match with Trunks. Satan asks Trunks to only lightly tap him on his face, however by even a light tap, Trunks knocks him out of the ring. The audience believes it was all for show and that Mr. Satan let the Junior Champ win (though he was knocked against a wall and brutally injured his nose and is seen grieving over the pain in private shortly afterward). The ancient evil, Majin Buu After the World Martial Arts Tournament was interrupted by Spopovich and Yamu's attacking Gohan, Mr. Satan is set to fight in a Battle Royal against Android 18, Killa, Jewel, and Mighty Mask. Soon, Killa and Jewel are eliminated, and Android 18 reveals Mighty Mask's true identity (Trunks and Goten). Android 18, who does not want the fame of winning, agrees to throw the final if Satan pays her 20,000,000 Zeni (double the prize money). At one point in an anime-exclusive filler, Mr. Satan was in the shower room shortly after his "win" against Android 18, thinking about what had happened in regards to most of the audience being blown away. However, some Paparazzis burst in and started questioning him about his win against Android 18, and he claims to "not hide anything from the fans", and while laughing, accidentally drops his towel in front of everyone, causing the Paparazzis to take pictures of the exposure. Another point in another anime-exclusive filler, he foolishly tries to fly, only to land on and hurt his weak point: his nose (and later tries to cover up his behavior to a bunch of fangirls walking in on him). Later, when Vegeta (Now a Majin) attacks the crowd in order for Goku to fight him, Mr. Satan taunts Vegeta, but becomes terrified when Vegeta tells him to keep quiet. After this, Babidi teleports Vegeta, Goku and the others to the a desertic area. Befriending the monster After Majin Buu kills Babidi and starts terrorizing the Earth, Mr. Satan is sent to his house to kill the monster. Mr. Satan tried to do so by giving Buu deadly presents such as cyanide-filled chocolates and an explosive video game, but Majin Buu likes them, and makes Satan his playfriend. The cunning Satan then tricks Majin Buu into posing for a photo, having him lie on his belly while Satan strikes a pose, and then becomes Majin Buu's servant. While Mr. Satan plans to use a super explosive to try and kill Majin Buu, Majin Buu returns early from a killing spree with a hurt puppy, showing signs of good in him. Mr. Satan brings this good to the surface by helping Majin Buu heal the puppy and convincing him kindly that killing is wrong. Mr. Satan and Majin Buu then form a true friendship, and name the puppy Bee. *Note that this is the only time where Mr. Satan was actually directly involved with a super villain and almost triumphed against as well, because, should he have been able to win Majin Buu completely over to the side of the Z Fighters, the Z Fighters would have gained this new, powerful ally without the vast majority of the Buu saga, specifically the mass genocide caused by Super Buu and Kid Buu, having to take place. Their happiness is short lived when Bee is shot (by a bullet) and Buu along with Mr. Satan, are attacked by two evil humans, the killer thug Van Zant and his cohort Smitty (both unnamed in the original Japanese, in which Smitty refers to Van Zant as "Young Master"), with rocket launchers. Mr. Satan bravely stands against them, hitting Smitty with a rock and confronting the ringleader (Van Zant) who is reaching for his weapon. Mr. Satan fearlessly dares the thug to try it (stating "Go ahead, pick it up!"). The thug then grabs his weapon, but is immediately assaulted by Mr. Satan (who shouts, "Now It's Your Turn!"), kicking the weapon out of the thug's hands and delivers a furious beating on him for cold-bloodedly shooting Bee (and attempting to kill both him and Buu). He ends the assault with a final kick, sending the punk tumbling off the cliff (Van Zant survives, however), defeating him. After this, a triumphant Mr. Satan calls Van Zant a "Heartless Monster!", and finally proves himself to be a true "hero" (it should be noted that this is one of the few fights where Mr. Satan "completely" dominates his opponent; it also shows that given the right motivation, Mr. Satan is capable of defeating even "armed" opponents when angered). Majin Buu then heals Bee's wound (saving its life) and all is well (for the moment). Later while Mr. Satan is preparing dinner, he is confronted by Van Zant who holds him at gun point and he prepares to kill "The World's Hero". Mr. Satan tries to use high-speed movement to evade & attack him, but is shot in cold blood, leading to the emergence of the greater evil within Majin Buu. After Mr. Satan is shot by Van Zant, Majin Buu is torn between the promise he made and the anger he holds. He manages to heal Mr. Satan and the dog, but loses control and tells Mr. Satan to flee before it is too late. He then involuntarily spits out the bulk of his power in the form of an evil, sickly antithesis of himself, which kills Van Zant mercilessly by blasting him, along with a cluster of mountains. After being pummeled badly by the Evil Buu, the good but weaker form, in an act of desperation, attempts to turn the Evil Buu into an edible form using his Antenna Beam. However, Evil Buu reverses the attack by blowing the beam away, emerging as the victor before devouring the good Majin Buu and transforming into Super Buu. Super Buu then brutally kills Smitty (going into his mouth and causing him to expand until he violently explodes), while Mr. Satan and Bee are forced to watch in horror. The new Buu Super Buu is almost pure evil, but he still acknowledges Mr. Satan to a degree strong enough that he refuses to harm him, since he possesses the memories of Majin Buu. Obvious examples are as follows: #When Super Buu looks down at Mr. Satan, he could have easily killed him, but instead, he merely spoke his name and left to go up to the Guardian's lookout. #When the new Super Buu pulls off his Human Extinction Attack, Mr. Satan is one of the three Earthlings present on the ground to survive (the others being Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu), not because he is skilled enough to avoid it, but because Super Buu simply does not target him. #Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, also causes Super Buu to make an agreement allowing Gotenks an hour to prepare for fighting, as Piccolo tells Super Buu that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter. Super Buu nearly weeps after hearing this, as he had been about to kill Videl at the time. During the battle against Super Buu, Mr. Satan is angered to the point that he screams "I hereby terminate our friendship, Majin Buu!" and gets out a 45-Calibre gun. In one hilarious moment, when Super Buu fires a Finger Vanishing Beam to kill Dende, Mr. Satan shoots at it and it explodes, when in reality Tien intervened and countered it with his Tri-Beam technique. When Super Buu prepares another one (and a much more powerful one, one which Tien had no method of nullifying), Mr. Satan once again starts shooting at Super Buu, and Super Buu is sliced in half, when in reality Goku returned and fired a Destructo Disk at him. Mr. Satan, along with Dende and Bee, then sits out the rest of the battle and sees Vegito pound Super Buu around. When Super Buu absorbs Vegito, Mr. Satan and Dende tail him around the city as he eats countless cakes and sweets. Ultimately, when Super Buu reverts back to Kid Buu, Satan decides to attempt to fight him, but Dende advises him otherwise. Ultimately, when Kid Buu finally succeeds in destroying the Earth, Mr. Satan, Dende and Bee are rescued by Goku, Vegeta and Kibito Kai at the last minute via Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement to the Sacred World of the Kais. At first, Satan believes it all to be a dream, but changes his mind when he is unable to fly, and also when Kid Buu shows up and resumes the battle against Goku and Vegeta. The final battle During the battle, Mr. Satan becomes angered to the point that he challenges Kid Buu to a futile duel (causing a recovering Goku to say, "Please, not him! What did I ever do to deserve this?!"). Mr. Satan punches and kicks Kid Buu rapidly, but these futile efforts do not even faze the Majin. Just when Kid Buu is about to kill Mr. Satan, he hesitates, and starts to scream loudly, holding his head in agony, and then spits out a blue stone that explodes into an unconscious Majin Buu, who turned out to be the bug stopping Kid Buu from harming Mr. Satan. Believing Majin Buu to have sacrificed himself to save him one last time, Mr. Satan, with tears dripping from his eyes, challenges Kid Buu with all his might. Just as Kid Buu is about to finish him, Majin Buu intervenes and fights Kid Buu alone while Mr. Satan cheers him on. Mr. Satan also participates in convincing the people of the newly-restored Earth to give their energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb, since they refused to listen to Vegeta and Goku (except for Goku and Vegeta's friends and family, of course). He becomes genuinely angry that the people of Earth were refusing to believe and help the one chance they had that would save them from Kid Buu once and for all. The people end up believing they were giving their energies to him when instead, it supplies to the Spirit Bomb making it a lot bigger than before. When Goku prepares to throw it at Kid Buu, Majin Buu holds Kid Buu down while Mr. Satan carries Vegeta's limp body aside (Though he was initially confused about Majin Buu's command of "get him!", as he thought he was telling him to grab Kid Buu, until he saw Vegeta's prone body and realized it was to get the fallen prince out of attack range). The Spirit Bomb destroys Kid Buu after Goku goes Super Saiyan, and Majin Buu and Satan make it back to Earth with Goku, Vegeta, Dende and the Kais, now accepted as two new Z Warriors, and has Majin Buu live with him, now named Mister Buu. After Buu's defeat Mr. Satan is seen once again after a few days, having been invited to a great party at Capsule Corporation, where he drinks and plays cards with Yamcha and Master Roshi. After spending time on the sidelines watching with Dende, he also seems to have formed a friendship with him, asking about Dende's job as Guardian of Earth. He also seems to forget his earlier ambitions and attempts to learn how to fly, which means he never masters it. Two years later, in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, he himself holds a party to celebrate the victory over Kid Buu, with more guests than Bulma's. Ten years later, Mr. Satan is still the World Martial Arts Champion, due to his and Majin Buu's (now Mr. Buu) cheating the public by having Mr. Buu defeat the participants and then lose to Mr. Satan in the finals, although he implies that the next World Martial Arts Tournament, he will let Majin Buu win. At the start of the next one, Mr. Satan is greeted by Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan (Gohan and Videl's daughter). Mr. Satan is only seen hugging his granddaughter, wanting to spoil her sick, and worrying himself sick when he sees Pan go up against a hulking fighter called Wild Tiger. When Goku departs with a boy named Uub, Mr. Satan and Mr. Buu watch their friend leave. Baby's invasion During the war against Baby, Mr. Satan goes along with Majin Buu, Uub and Pan to New Planet Plant (New Planet Tuffle) to put up a stand against Baby Vegeta until Goku arrives again. After Trunks, Goten and Gohan are freed from Baby's control, Mr. Satan helps out to the best of his abilities to fight against Baby Vegeta with all the free Z Warriors, and at one point when thinking Baby had killed Pan, he stood up to Baby in anger and prepared to fight him personally, until he found out Goku had rescued her. However they have a rough battle until Uub who had tricked Baby Vegeta (now controlling a Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta) into eating him earlier inflated his stomach, causing him great pain and reducing his strength. He is present when Goku finally forces Baby out of Vegeta and then blasts him into the sun as he tries to escape on a spaceship. Since Baby used the Black Star Dragon Balls to create the new Planet Plant, the Earth was now in danger once again of exploding from using them. Goku and company knew they would need to evacuate everyone from Earth to the new Planet Tuffle for safety, but they also knew most of the people of Earth would not believe them if Goku or his friends told them the situation, but he knew they would believe Mr. Satan, since they still believe he defeated Cell quite a few years ago. They had Mr. Satan announce to everyone on Earth that the planet was going to explode, and that they would need to go with his officials for proper transportation. Everyone listened to him (except a few skeptics, who Vegeta simply knocked out and threw in with the luggage) and went to Planet Tuffle for safety via Goku's or Kibito Kai's instant transmission, or King Furry's ship transportation before the Earth exploded. Super 17, the ultimate android When the dead are brought back from Hell, Mr. Satan is seen running away from members of the Red Ribbon Army who are defeated by Pan. The Shadow Dragons Mr. Satan is last seen watching the final battle against Omega Shenron. In the final episode, there is a statue of him along with Goku's in the world martial arts arena. Dragon Ball Z movies In all the movies that feature him, with the exception of Bojack Unbound, he is credited as "Hercule" rather than "Mr. Satan", as he is usually referred to. Mr. Satan appears in the following Dragon Ball Z movies and specials: ;Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound :Taking place after the Cell Games, millionaire X.S. Cash organizes an Intergalactic World Tournament as a birthday present for his only son Monty, and was supposed to feature fighters representing the four corners of the galaxy (in reality, the 4 fighters were actually the pupils of Mr. Satan; made-up to look like aliens) The winner of said tournament would have won a prize of 100,000,000 Zeni and would get a chance to fight Mr. Satan. Mr Satan was looking forward to the tournament at first, but Mr. Satan chickens out when he sees Gohan and Trunks (the "Golden Fighters") participating. He tries to get out having to fight sitting on the toilet with a fake stomach ache. During the finals it is discovered that Bojack and his henchmen killed Mr. Satan's pupils (the fake galaxy warriors), contestants in their place. Mr. Satan is forced to face Bojack (to protect his public image) and actually ends up accidentally saving Gohan from the galaxy soldiers Psychic Thread energy draining technique, as his shuttle-car (a vehicle used to travel to the staging area) flies wildly through the area, however his shuttle-car is blasted by a ticked off Bojack and is destroyed leaving Mr. Satan who comically falls to the ground, creating a man-sized crater (luckily he survives). Mr. Satan (once again) steals Gohan's credit for defeating the evil Bojack. The world believes Mr. Satan defeated Bojack with his psychic powers. :In the UK dub of the movie Mr. Satan is still called Mr. Satan, while in the UK anime he is named Hercule (this is because of it being dubbed by a dutch company that only dubbed the movies and not the episodes). ;Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly :Taking place sometime after the World Tournament Saga, Mr. Satan, while being attacked by Android 18 (he had not paid her the 20,000,000 Zeni he promised her) is invited by his old rival Lord Jaguar to fight his Bio-Warriors. If not, Jaguar would reveal to the world Mr. Satan's bed wetting secret from when he was young, and from when they were friends. Android 18, Trunks, Goten, and Krillin follow Mr. Satan to Mei Queen Castle, and defeat the Bio-Warriors pretending to be Mr. Satan's students. That is, until Bio-Broly, a clone of the late Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, is activated and tries to kill Satan. In the end, after Bio-Broly is killed, Satan ends up stranded in the water, and the greedy Android 18 refuses to save him unless he pays her an extra 80,000,000 Zeni. Fuming, he swims off. :He is not referred to as "Mr. Satan" in this movie, however, but either "Hercule" or plain "Satan". It is subtly implied in this movie that Mr. Satan had a bad case of incontinence when he was a child, as Men-Men's tactic of persuading Mr. Satan to come to Jaguar's castle involved blackmail (that is, threatening to reveal to the press that Mr. Satan wet his bed at summer camp). ;Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn :When the dead are resurrected, Mr. Satan is only seen for a few seconds, beating up walking skeletons and zombies (this is perhaps the only fight against a threatening force to the Earth where Mr. Satan actually succeeds at winning, he even says "Finally an adversary I can really beat! I need to do this where someone can see me!"). Other appearances ''Cross Epoch'' In the crossover manga Cross Epoch, Mr. Satan gathers the Dragon Balls and grants a wish from Shenron to become king of an island. His wish to become king is the cause of all of the other characters traveling to Shenron's tea party, which is held on an island filled with giant desserts. This wish makes everyone on the island happy. ''Dragon Ball SD'' Mr. Satan appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD. His role is mostly the same as in the original manga/anime, but Goku and the others do not seem to know him. Power and special abilities Mr. Satan's martial arts prowess is at a level well below that of the Z Fighters, his abilities are comparable to that of "normal" Dragon World martial artists and trained humans like those encountered during the early Dragon Ball tournaments (like Chi-Chi), who possess basic fighting skills, techniques, and are abnormally fast and strong, but lack the ability to use ki in basic ways, like Flight. Though Mr. Satan often appears to be a pathetic weakling, it should be noted that this is because he often attempts to battle the Z Fighters and their enemies; he is actually quite a skilled fighter when compared to normal humans. His perfect record in the world tournament (during the hiatus of Z warrior appearances) is believed to be earned fairly. With that being said, Goku did refer to his skills as the basics when contemplating whether he should fuse with him or not. When he was first introduced, he is ignorant to (or refuses to believe in) the existence of ki energy and ki attacks, and dismisses its use in martial arts (comparing it to a magician's trick and often stating this to various reporters even when it clearly is not). Though he eventually discovers it is very real, he never actively seeks to learn how to use it (possibly due to his previous denials). He does possess some degree of superhuman speed, strength and stamina, which he often willfully demonstrates through various shows of might (breaking boards, tearing phonebooks in half, or single-handedly pulling a string of 4 Buses several feet and punching a hole in it in the anime only), is able to survive being knocked into a mountain (by Perfect Cell, no less, although Piccolo notes even Cell would not put in any effort into killing the likes of Satan), a punch to the face from Kid Buu, and also takes a full-force kick from Omega Shenron to only be knocked out for a matter of minutes, though all of this is arguably for comic relief. He is able to use high-speed movement (super speed), which he is seen using during his second encounter with the crazed gunman, Van Zant. After witnessing his daughter Videl can fly, he attempts to learn how to fly by himself, but fails (hurting himself in the process, falling from a chair, and later, a cliff after Kid Buu blows up the Earth). He never learns how to fly (even though he could easily learn how to from either his daughter, granddaughter, or Buu). As a running gag in the anime, every time he stacks tiles on top of each other and breaks them with a karate chop, one tile always seems to remain. The first time was to demonstrate his strength during the Cell Games, in which he used fifteen, and the second time was after he took the credit for defeating Cell, using twenty tiles this time. The third time was during the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, when he broke an entire tower of tiles in the beginning of the movie (again to demonstrate his strength) when he and a tycoon hold an inter-galactic tournament. However, the one ability that Mr. Satan, possesses that none of the other Z Fighters could ever master was the gift of gab. Whenever the Z Fighters' strategy required the cooperation of the general public (such as the Super Spirit Bomb in the Kid Buu Saga or evacuating the Earth in the Baby Saga), they turned to Mr. Satan to persuade the people. This made him just as (if not more so) invaluable in those cases to the Z-team as Goku or Vegeta. Power Although weak compared to the majority of the cast, Mr. Satan is a skilled martial artist whose strength exceeds that of most humans. His strength is higher than that of "normal" untrained humans like the evil gunmen Van Zant and Smitty, and it is higher than that of a martial artist like Spopovich before he becomes a Majin). However, according Gohan, his skills are below that of his daughter Videl (who knows how to use ki, flight, and takes training more seriously than he does). Techniques and arsenal *'Dynamite Kick' – Mr. Satan used this against Perfect Cell, with no effect outside of video games. *'Satan Punch' – Mr. Satan's signature move, this is just an ordinary punch preceded by Satan shouting "Satan Punch!" when he uses it. He actually used this for the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament on the Punching Machine which was destroyed by Vegeta. This is also known as the Megaton Punch. *'King of Dreamers' – Mr. Satan runs up at the opponent and throws a barrage of kicks and punches to which the opponent does not react at all. He then lifts them and throws them in the air with a mighty heave and raises his first two fingers. He uses this attack only once against Android 18 before winning the match with the Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch. It is one of Mr. Satan's Blast 2 attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and his grapple throw in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Dynamic Mess Em Up Punch' – The attack he used to defeat Android 18 and win the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. He punches the opponent many times and finishes with a 'powerful' punch, while saying "You're all washed up!" It is Mr. Satan's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 (named Meteo Muscle Bomber), his Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and one of his Blast 2 attacks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Game Boy Bomb' – One of Mr. Satan's humorous last resort moves. The move is derived from Satan giving Majin Buu a "Game Poy" (an obvious parody of a Game Boy) and pressing a button to make it explode in the Buu Saga. Also known as Present For You and Present Bomb. *'Hercule Special' – Mr. Satan knocks the opponent to the ground, sets up a camera, and then runs over to the unconscious enemy. Then, as his opponent is about to get up, Mr. Satan stomps on him/her, while raising his first two fingers. The picture is taken, with Mr. Satan holding it up in the air to show that he has actually beaten his opponent. Named in the ''Budokai'' video game series. In Budokai 1, Hercule Special is the name of a technique where Mr. Satan dodges all of his opponents attacks until a Game Boy Bomb falls and explodes on him, sending him headbutting the opponent. *'Hercule Ultra Dynamite' – A High Speed Rush technique where Gokule releases a fast combo of kicks and punches on his enemy. He uses this technique to knock Van Zant and Smitty out. Also used in the Budokai series and the first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Afterimage Technique' – Mr. Satan seems skilled enough to use the Afterimage technique. He uses this when Van Zant wants to shoot him inside Buu's house.Dragon Ball Z episode 254, "The Evil of Men" *'Fearful Fist' – The dashing punch he used against Van Zant. Named in the ''Butōden'' video game series. *'Volcanic Sting' – The three hits punch attack he used against a zombie in Fusion Reborn. Named in the Butōden series. *'Mister Buu Arrives!' – A team attack where Buu arrives to help Mr. Satan after he is kicked by his opponent. It is Mr. Satan's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hercule Attack' – Mr. Buu saves Mr. Satan after his jetpack fails. It is their team attack in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Super Spirit Bomb' – Goku and Mr. Satan's Ultimate Team Attack, where Mr. Satan uses his "ability to convince, people of Earth" (possibly his "greatest strength") to help out by giving up their energy to Goku (believing their giving it to Mr. Satan himself). Goku then throws the completed Super Spirit Bomb at the opponent, concluding the attack. They used this attack to defeated Kid Buu. Appears in Supersonic Warriors 2, as Goku (Base) and Mr. Satan's Team Attack. *'45-Calibre GunDragon Ball Z'' episode 267, "Ready to Fuse?" – Mr. Satan used his handgun in attempt to stop Super Buu's Finger Vanishing Beam, and believed he did so when Tien Shinhan obliterated the ball with his Tri-Beam technique without Satan noticing this. He also uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden to cheat in the Satan Mode, and in the Legacy of Goku series to replace the Ki Blasts the other playable characters can use. *'''Special Grenade – Mr. Satan throws a grenade at his opponent. Used in the Butōden series, as well as the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series and Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Special Bazooka' – Mr. Satan attacks his opponent by firing a bazooka. Used in the Butōden series. **'Four Missile Launch' – Mr. Satan uses a rocket launcher to fires four missiles at the same time. It is one of his super attacks in the Butōden series. *'Megatron Special Mortar' – Mr. Satan throws a big missile at his opponent. It is one of his super attacks in the Butōden series. **'Megatron Special Mortar Misfire' – Mr. Satan throws a big missile, but it falls and explodes in front of him. Used in the Butōden series. *'Rolling Attack' – Mr. Satan rolls towards the opponent. Used in the Butōden series. **'Rolling Hercule Punch' – Mr. Satan rolls towards the opponent, only to make a punch that slams the opponent away. White and blue stars, along with funny sounds emits when he successfully hit the opponent. Used in the Budokai series. *'Hercule Critical Attack' – Mr. Satan kicks the opponent up in the air, then he kicks and punches them down back. Used in the Budokai series. *'Hercule Miracle Bomber' – Mr. Satan attacks the opponent with weak punches so the opponent hits Satan up in the air, then Mr. Satan comes falling down on the enemy for damage. Used in the Budokai series. *'High Tension' – In the Budokai series, when Mr. Satan powers up his ki gauge, he is able to activate Hi-Tension. Once activated, white aura seaps out through his skin and radiates in a flame-like manner. It is a standard aura that is a simple plain color that has no technique or transformation involved in order to make him powerful. This aura is the only aura used by Mr. Satan; his daughter Videl has the same type of aura. *'False Courage' – One of Mr. Satan's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It makes him immune to flinching from enemy attacks, as well as adding defensive bonuses, reducing incoming damage. *'Champion Style?!' – One of Mr. Satan's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Mr. Satan yells "Praise yourselves!" while raising both his arms, along with the two first fingers on each hand. He instantly goes to MAX power mode, and Meelee damage, along with Blast 2, damage is enhanched. Called "Howl" in the previous games of the series. *'Peace Sign Pose' – Posing for the camera, the flash stuns all enemies in the area, allowing for a quick pummeling by Mr. Satan himself. Named and used in the ''Legacy of Goku'' series. Fusion Gokule Gokule is the imaginary fusion of Goku and Mr. Satan formed by the Potara earrings. He only appeared in Goku's imagination and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. After Goku returns to life and Earth, he finds Gohan to be the only remaining strong fighter to fuse with. But when Goku threw the Potara earring to Gohan, Gohan dropped it, and when he finally found it, he was absorbed by Super Buu. As the only two beings that were still alive are Mr. Satan and Dende, he imaged what the fusion would look like and which of the two would be better. He chose the former, because Mr. Satan had more fighting experience and might make Goku a little stronger. In addition, fusing with Dende would make the Dragon Balls of Earth disappear. Just at the moment Goku said that Mr.Satan should catch the earring and put it on his left ear, Vegeta appeared and Goku used Instant Transmission to find Vegeta and fuse, forming Vegito. This being the case, Gokule was only a hypothetical character in the anime, and is only seen as Goku's mental image of what the fusion would look like. In the Japanese version of Budokai 2 and onwards, this fusion is referred to as Gotan. Video Games Mr. Satan is a playable fighter in the ''Butōden'' series, the ''Budokai'' series, and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series; he is considered a joke character, especially due to his ridiculous (yet effective) special skill moves. He is a secret playable character in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, an amnesiac Broly becomes good friends with Mr. Satan in one of his "what if" stories. This friendship that Mr. Satan had with Broly is very similar to the one he had with Majin Buu. Mr. Satan's jetpack In most of the video games, Mr. Satan flies around using a jetpack. The jetpack is the reason that he is able fly and run in those video games, though often still in a lessened capacity than the other fighters. The looks and design of the jetpack changes from game to game. *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle: Mr. Satan's jetpack is light-brown/yellow, and has two thrusters. In addition of using it to fly during battles, Mr. Satan can release a stream of fire from his jetpack to attack his opponent. *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai: Mr. Satan's jetpack is white on top and black at the bottom with two thrusters that glow green which allows Mr. Satan to hover in the air. The letter '01' and 'C' can be seen on the back of the jetpack. This means it is probably a first model prototype jetpack. *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2: The jetpack takes on a different look and design, being medium in size with only one thruster. The pack only has a letter '1' on the back, while there is still the 'C' as well. There are also mini-wings on the bottom-sides of the pack. *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3: The jetpack is still the same as before, but gives Mr. Satan better lift off than on the previous games, as well as in ''Infinite World. *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi: The jetpack is now light-brown and bulky, with white lines, and has two individual thrusters with flaps. The letter 'C' is now white on each side of the pack. *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2: The jetpack is the same as before, except that it cannot keep Mr. Satan in the air for more than 3 seconds. This makes a major handicap for players who are used to playing him. When he does fly, its rather clumsy looking. This also leaves him open to attacks. *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3: The jetpack still does not allows Mr. Satan to stay in the air, but it does not let him fall to the ground anymore. Instead, he slowly descends to the ground instead of falling. To let him fly, a special item must be in his custom. *Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II: On the games' world map and to access certain areas (where the other playable characters would use ''flight), Mr. Satan uses a white jetpack with two thrusters due to his inability to fly. *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2: Mr. Satan's jetpack is light-brown in this game. Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (background character) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (support-type character) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (playable for one scene) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (support-type character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' (background character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha 2'' (assist character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (non playable) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' Voice actors *'Japanese dub': Daisuke Gōri, Unshō Ishizuka (Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Z Kai) *'English Ocean Group dub': Don Brown *'English FUNimation dub': Chris Rager *'English Blue Water dub': Dave Pettitt *'Spanish dub (Latin America)': Roberto Sen (Cell Games Saga), Rodolfo Vargas (three episodes of the Great Saiyaman Saga), Ricardo Brust (remainder) and Bardo Miranda (DBZ Kai) *'Spanish dub (Spain)': Jorge Tomé *'Portuguese dub (Brazil)': Guilherme Lopes *'Portuguese dub (Portugal)': Vítor Rocha (DBZ), Paulo Espírito Santo (DBGT) Name changes Due to editing, Mr. Satan was renamed "Hercule" in the edited and dubbed American version on television and in the English-translated manga, in spite of the fact that a variety of references to hell, heaven, and the next life appear frequently in Lilian Olsen and Gerard Jones' Viz translation, he remains "Mr. Satan" in the uncut English anime on DVD, as well as the Mexican InterTRACK dub. The original name was considered too offensive due to its connection to the biblical Satan, a connotation that was intended but does not have the same religious significance for most in Japan. The new name originates from its use as his name in the French DBZ dub, which was based on Hercules in Greek mythology. Despite its use in the French and Portuguese versions, it should be noted that the changes there were not motivated by editing away offensive content, but instead to distinguish him from Piccolo, whom had been renamed "Satan Petit Cœur" and "Coraçãozinho de Satan" respectively (both loosely translate to "Satan's little heart"). Mr. Satan was also named "Mr. Savage" on early English Dragon Ball products long before the Cell Saga was dubbed or published in English. In the Philippines, being one of the only two Christian nations in Asia, the name Mr. Satan would sound unpleasant for a cartoon character (whose Filipino translation means "Satanas" or "Demonyo"), therefore it was also dubbed to "blend" with the character. Although there are no manipulations made in the animation (such as changing the names where "Satan" are written, like in "Satan City"), instead they made use of a more slapstick moniker called "Master Pogi", which literally means "Master Handsome" (making his city "Pogi City" or "Handsome City") to match the sense of humor that he brings to the story (the irony being that he is not that good looking). Eventually, Satan City was renamed Pogi City. In the U.S. edition of Shonen Jump published by VIZ Media, an explanation is given that Hercule is the "real name" of the character while Mr. Satan was the name he used as a wrestler (though he has always been a martial artist) perhaps because his design and general showboating personality is similar to a stereotypical western wrestler. In the booklet for the American release of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, the character's name is given as "Mr. Hercule Satan", with Hercule being his first name and Satan his last. Dragon Ball Z video games released in the English-speaking world since 2000 (including the Budokai and The Legacy of Goku series) use "Hercule" rather than "Mr. Satan," ostensibly because this is the most familiar name to English-speaking fans. For this same reason, the fusion of Hercule and Son Goku that occurs in Budokai 2 is called Gokule. In the Japanese version of this game, however, the character remains "Mr. Satan" and the fused character is called Gotan. The European version of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai had him named "Mr. Satan", but was later changed to "Hercule". In the tradition of Dragon Ball name puns, Mr. Satan and his family are named after demons/figures from mythology and religion. His daughter's name, Videl, is an anagram of the word "devil". His granddaughter, Pan, can also be taken to mean the figure from Greek mythology (though since her father is Gohan, it could just as easily mean "bread"; given Toriyama's love of puns, it could be both). The Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume includes interviews with Toriyama, and he is asked about Mister Satan's real name in one of them. Toriyama mentions that Mister Satan is just the character's ring name and that his real name is Mark (マーク). This is a romanization of a rearrangement of Akuma (Japanese for devil), Maaku. Battle record Mr. Satan rarely defeats an opponent by himself, due to being no more than the strongest normal human in the series, but he does manage to win once every now and then. This is a list of opponents defeated by Mr. Satan: *Spopovich – Defeated in the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. *Jewel – Defeated to win the World Martial Arts Tournament. *Android 18 – He technically defeated her to win the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, though had 18 not thrown the fight, the outcome would have been very different. *Smitty – Hit him in the face with a rock. *Van Zant – As physical retaliation for shooting Bee. *Majuub – Technically beat him at the 31th World Martial Arts Tournament, although it was Uub who had let him win due to a request made by Majin Buu. List of opponents he helped defeat: *Perfect Cell – Threw Android 16's head to where Gohan was standing, leading to the events which caused Gohan to snap and become Super Saiyan 2. *Bojack – Accidentally freed a trapped Gohan, who was trapped in energy draining Psychic Treads. *Kid Buu – Convinced all the people of Earth to give Goku their energy for the Super Spirit Bomb, as well as carried Vegeta away so Goku could throw the Bomb without hitting Vegeta. List of opponents he lost to: *Perfect Cell – Cell swatted him far out of the ring and into a mountain with one swift stroke. *Trunks – He technically lost, but because he faked that he let Trunks win, the general public believed he threw the match on purpose. Trivia )]] *Mr. Satan shares the same voice actors as King Yemma in the Japanese, FUNimation, and Ocean dubs. *Mr. Satan can be seen as the Joker in one of Oolong's card games. *Mr. Satan has won the World Martial Arts Tournament 6 times, even though in 4 of the tournaments, his opponent (Mr. Buu) let him win. *Along with the Supreme Kai, Pan, Fortuneteller Baba, and Uub, Mr. Satan is one of the only characters out of the main cast who is never killed during the course of ''Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. *Ironically, Mr. Satan gets himself into far more dangerous situations than anyone in the series yet he always come out alive unlike most of the other characters despite being one of the weakest of the Z Fighters, if not the weakest. Typically, it is his bond with the fat Majin Buu that allows for him to come through, against both the Super and original forms of Buu. However, it is to be noted that despite the Buu in question having merged with the same Uub (or Majuub) who was out of the count at the time, he manages to survive a kick from Omega Shenron, which even the strongest of the human Z Fighters should logically be unable to do. This occurs in a similar fashion to Kid Buu's punch to Satan's nose merely doing enough harm for him to shout in pain. This is probably just for comedic purposes. *In the fight between Vegito and Super Buu, Mr. Satan is able to see the fighters while they move and fight, while unable to sense energy, however Gohan, during the Saibaman struggle, could not see the fights until he concentrated on their energy, and not using his eyes. This is another plothole of the series. *Almost every time Mr. Satan has to come to the ring in the World Martial Arts Tournament, he usually ends up hurting himself, then he is forced to lie to the crowd saying that he was kidding around in order to keep his reputation. *According to Dragon Ball Forever, he was voted number 11 by Japanese fans in the poll for best characters. He managed to score higher than even series regulars like Master Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, and Yajirobe. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Humans Category:Fathers Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support